vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gogeta
|-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Summary Gogeta is the resulting fusion of the two highly powerful Saiyans Son Goku and Vegeta when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT series. Although they are made in a similar way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Vegito, though it is impossible to tell which counterpart's personality is the dominant one. Since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a composite of both Goku and Vegeta (Vegeta's seriousness and Goku's sense of justice) or a completely unique personality. At Super Saiyan 4, it would seem that his personality is like that of Vegito, as he is shown to enjoy toying with his enemies and pulling pranks. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Gogeta Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn | Dragon Ball GT Gender: Male Age: Unknown (The fusion only lasts 30 minutes) Classification: Fusion of Son Goku and Vegeta Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Afterimage, Energy Projection, Can sense the opponent's chi, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can increase his overall stats by transforming into a Super Saiyan, Possibly Soul Manipulation with Stardust Breaker, Can transform Negative Energy into Positive Energy, Likely has all the abilities Son Goku and Vegeta had at the times Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Stomped Janemba, Should be far more powerful than Super Saiyan 3 Goku, who shook a universe sized realm by simply transforming) | At least Galaxy level (Massively powerful than before, Stomped Omega Shenron, Superior to Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Janemba, Should logically be massively faster than Goku, who is over two quadrillion times the speed of light) | Massively FTL+ (Massively faster than before, Faster than Omega Shenron, Should logically be faster than Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic | At least Galactic Durability: Galaxy level (Took a punch from Janemba without even flinching, Should be far more durable than Janemba, Superior to Goku and Vegeta) | At least Galaxy level (Immensely more durable than before, Superior to Omega Shenron, More durable than SSJ 4 Goku and SSJ 4 Vegeta) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Universal with chi Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (Should have the battle experience of both Goku and Vegeta) Weaknesses: Will separate into Goku and Vegeta after 30 minutes | Overconfident, toys with the opponent instead of simply finishing him off. Since SSJ 4 wastes a lot more power than SSJ 1, the time limit was shorten to somewhere between 10 and 15 minutes. Key: Fusion Reborn (SSJ 1) | Dragon Ball GT (SSJ 4) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Non Canon Category:Male Characters Category:Fusions Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Aliens